Time War
by fourze77
Summary: On 2245, an intruder broke into the hangar and stole the latest IS. 7 teenagers race against time to chase the figure to the past to stopped the figure from eliminating their father. However, they must enroll in the academy in order to hide their identities as well as their IS which was the 9 generation being developed by their eldest brother. Will they be able to stop the figure?
1. Future Enemy

**I do not own Infinite Stratos  
**

* * *

**Time War**

**2245**

An alarm rang alerting the staff about an intruder at the IS hangar. The figure hacked the lock and went in. In the hangar there was a new IS model, Black Doom which was kept at a high security. As the guards came into the hangar one by one being shot down by the figure using a gun. The figure ran towards the Black Doom and took it. The figure was confronted by the 7 teenagers who were standing outside the hangar with their IS activated ready to fight the intruder. They all wore the same white jackets with a picture of a pair of wings behind them and black pants with white strips.

" Yo! We were expecting you, Aunt Madoka." said the blond hair boy with his headphone place around his neck.

"Hmm. As I expected from both my nephews and nieces. You are early as ever, I see Charles." said Madoka Orimura to the boy.

"Aunt, by the Chrono Law, we placing you under arrest for the stealing and murdering of the IS and its pilot." said the eldest one as the sibling showed their Chrono Force ID.

"Hahahaha! Can you, Asuka?" added Madoka as she had her devilish smirked.

"Yes we can, Aunt." said the half Chinese girl and boy.

"You guys are just some brats. What can you do?" said Madoka.

"Aunt, please surrender so we can end nice and quiet. " begging the blonde hair girl.

"No can do. As long as I possessed this Time Bomb, I will go to the past to eliminate your parent so you won't exist to stand in the way." added Madoka.

"Wait, where did you get it? I thought we already disposed them, guys." said the silver hair girl.

"Goodbye you brats. See you if ever existed again." said Madoka as she activated the bomb. A bright flash appeared and gone. Madoka was nowhere to be found.

"Damn we're too late. Wait did she say our parent. Could it be-" said a blue hair boy before being interrupted by his sibling scream.

"DAD!"shouted the Orimura sibling in shocked.

"What should we do, Ni-san? Ash asked Asuka.

"There is no other choice. We need to chase and stop her before its too late if it mean using that." said Asuka.

"That? You don't mean-" said Chloe to Asuka before being interrupted by him.

"Yes the Chrono Morpher. It's the only way to travel there plus what other choice do we have?" added Asuka.

"Yeah! In the end we get to see dad in his youth state." said the excited Chloe.

"However, we need to enrolled into the academy. Xin, Lin can you prepare the documents?" asked their brother.

"Here they are, Asu-Ni-san." said Lin.

"Good job. Okay. Guys! Ready your Morpher. Prepare to scan." said Asuka.

"Identification! Scanning the DNA ." announced the morpher.

"Ready guys?" said Asuka.

"On you Ni-san." said the Orimura sibling.

"Asuka Orimura, son of Houki Shinonono. Code 0001. Confirm."

"Ash Orimura, son of Cecilia Alcott. Code 0002. Confirm."

"Chloe Orimura, daughter of Charlotte Dunios. Code 0003. Confirm."

"Xin Orimura, daughter of Lingyin Huang. Code 0004. Confirm."

"Lin Orimura, son of Lingyin Huang. Code 0005. Confirm."

"Lara Orimura, daughter of Laura Bodewig. Code 0006. Confirm."

"Tatenashi Orimura, son of Tatenashi Sarashiki. Code 0007. Confirm."

"DNA scan complete. Chrono suit activate." announced the morpher as the sibling gained their Chrono suits with blueish white and dark blue vein-like line around the suit.

"All right guys, hold together." said Chloe as they put their hands on each other shoulder before a bright flash appeared and vanish.

**2215**

As the bright light flash appeared and vanish revealing the sibling. They were at the IS Arena.

"Xin, Lin disarm the alarm." said Ash.

"At once, brother. Lin plugged into the security. Code overwrite. Surveillance camera shut off. Yes. brother it's done." said Xin as she disarm the alarm.

"Okay. Listen up. No matter happen, never, never and never revealed your identity or IS to anyone in this time got it." said Asuka in serious tone.

"Roger that, Asu-Ni." said the others.

"By the way, how do you guys going enroll there?" asked Lara.

"I got an idea." said Tatenshi in excitement.

"Is it one of your best idea which lead us toward our doom again?" asked Lara.

"That's rude, Lara-Nee!" added Tatenshi.

"Okay! What's in your mind, genius?" asked Asuka.

"How about we have a duel against each other to our heart content until security in the arena activate. That will draw the teachers attention and of course, we will be using this era Uchigane. How's that, not bad right, guys." said Tatenshi.

"It's seem a great idea since we will not be using our IS. Does everyone agree? said Chloe.

"It's seems fun." said the twins.

"Prepare yourself Tenshi. It's payback time." said Lara.

As the sibling suited up in the Uchiganes, they deactivated their Chrono morpher. The sibling duel against each other with a very serious fight causing the alarm to rang as the fight was like a war zone with everyone refused to surrender.


	2. New Ally

**Class 1**

Another boring day for a Japanese boy who was also known as the only male who can pilot an IS named Ichika Orimura. He was listening as Miss Maya Yamada was explaining about the IS. Suddenly, the alarm rang warning the students about the intruders in the IS Arena. As the students ran toward the shelters, they saw the Uchiganes clashing with the teachers' IS . They stopped to watch the furious battle as the normal Uchiganes can fight par with the personals' IS. Ichika and his harem joined the battle to stop the IS from destroying the school.

IS Hangar

"Hey, I thought we're going to have duels." said the annoyed Lara.

"Yes, we are, sis." said the excitement Tatenshi.

"That's not what I mean. Why are we controlling them using the controllers instead of piloting them." added the angered Lara.

* * *

**Flashback**

After the sibling suited up in the Uchiganes, they fought against each other except Tatenshi. He was thinking about something before he realised something.

"Guys, I think it's bad for us fight with us piloting them." shouted Tatenshi to his sibling.

"Then, what are you suggesting, dear Tenshi." said Chloe.

"I'm suggesting that we using the drones to pilot Uchiganes. These boys will help us to deal will the teachers just fine. How's that?" suggest Tatenshi.

"Not a bad idea, I guess." said Chloe.

"Xin, Lin prepared the drones immediately." said Asuka.

"Roger." said the twins.

* * *

"What other choice do we have? If we pilot them ourselves, won't it be a trouble for us if we get busted. Right, brother." said Tatenshi before he looked at Asuka.

"I'm agree with Tenshi. Think of the consequences before you act. That's an important thing you need to do before carried out an operation." said Asuka as he and the others continue battling each other using the IS which Xin and Lin modified them to make it looked like they are playing video games.

"Could you keep quiet, Lara. I'm trying to beat Tenshi's now." said the fired up Ash.

"Brother, unknown IS are heading towards the arena." said Xin as she scanning the IS.

"Can you get me a visual." said Asuka as he sets the controller to an autopilot before going towards Xin and Lin.

"Wait, a second. Here it is. It's...It's...Silent Zephyrs." said Lin in shocked.

"So, our aunt from this time has arrived." said Asuka as he smirked.

"Then, let's go greet her, guys." said Ash in excitement.

"If she is here, then that means." wondered Lara.

"Yeah, Phantom Task is also here. It's time for our debut." said Chloe.

**IS Arena**

As the teachers and students were busy fighting the Silent Zephyrs, the anti-IS drones came to assist Silent Zephyrs. The Uchiganes turn their sides to Ichika and the others to help them battle the Phantom Task. As Ichika's team were losing as everyone fell one by one by at the hands of the drones while Uchiganes were being crushed by the young Madoka and her team. As the Uchiganes were destroyed while Ichika and the others were hopeless, Phantom Task used this opportunity to crush them once and for all. They charged at Ichika and others only to have their IS damaged as a beam went straight toward the drones. Everyone looked at the direction where the beam came from only to see 7 masked people wearing blueish white suit while one of them holding a sniper rifle beam.

"Are you guys all right?" asked one of them.

"Yeah, somehow. Thanks for the assists whatever you are." said Ichika as he and the others tried to get up.

"Team, weapons free." said Asuka.

"But what about our IS?" asked Tatenshi.

"Spawn your thrusters only. I forbidden you from using them when the enemies are collecting the data." said Asuka.

"Roger." said the sibling to their brother.

"If weapons free, then I won't hold back." said Ash as he and the others were spawning their weapons.

"Miss, please forgive us for hurting your beautiful face." said Tatenshi in flirt tone.

"Don't get so excited you brats." said Autumn in her irritated tone.

"Autumn, don't go to far." said her team leader, Squall Meusel.

"02, get in position. 03 and 06 will cover 02. The rest follow me." said Asuka as he and the others charged towards the Phantom Task while the rest get into their position. The Squall's team was at disadvantage because they cannot attacked due to Ash being an expert marksman while Chloe and Lara were guarding him as his expert artillery supports. Young Madoka couldn't pay attention as she was fighting Asuka while Xin, Lin and Tatenshi fought Autumn and Squall as they are the best close combat due to being trained by their brother, Asuka himself.

"Damn it! They destroyed the drones using only a single shot each." said Squall as she tried to evade the shot.

"Well, Miss Squall. 'One Shot, One Kill' is my motto after all." said Ash as he kept firing at the Squall IS, Golden Dawn.

"Retreat!" shouted Squall.

"Roger." said young Madoka.

The Phantom Task retreated. Ichika and the others were shocked to see 7 masked figure appeared and drove the enemies within minutes. Chifuyu's eyes was wide opened as she noticed they were resembling the IS pilots from her past. The figures flew away from them and disappeared.


	3. New Enemy

**Sorry for the late update. I'm busy preparing for my important exam this year so I'm very sorry for making everyone waited for so long. I'll try to update more as soon as I can. Anyway, thank you for waiting.**

* * *

**Hangar**

As the teachers went to the hangar, they saw 7 people were adjusting their IS but they ignored the teachers presence as they continued upgrading their teachers were surprised especially Orimura Chifuyu as she noticed that there other male who can pilot IS besides Ichika.

"Orimura-sensei, I can believe that there are other male pilots besides Ichika." Maya whispered to Chifuyu.

"That strange." said Chifuyu in suspicious.

"Why?" asked Maya.

"They resemble a bit to the 7 unknown figures who fought the Phantom Task minutes ago." added Chifuyu.

"Maybe we should get them enrol at the academy. After all they are just teenagers." Maya suggested.

"Yeah, you right. You have collect their personal data." said Chifuyu.

"Okay, sensei." said the cheerful Maya.

"You there, what are doing?" shouted Chifuyu to the 7 figures.

"Isn't it obvious, upgrading our IS of course." said Ash.

"You guys can pilot IS too." said Maya in shocked as they saw the figures IS.

"Ichika-san is not the only male who can pilot IS." said Tatenshi.

"You guys how about enrol at the academy?" asked Maya.

"Can we sensei?" wondered Chloe.

"Yes." said Chifuyu.

"Yeah, guys isn't it a great news. Right, Asu-ni." said Chloe as she ran toward Asuka.

"Yeah, it is great news." said Asuka.

"Wait, Asu-ni you mean." said Chifuyu.

"Yeah, they are my sibling." said Lara.

"They, you mean the 7 of you are family." said Maya in shocked.

"That's right, sensei." said Ash.

"But you're all different don't looked like a Japanese except them." wondered Maya as she pointed at Asuka and Tatenshi.

"That's because we came from different mothers." said Lara.

"Okay, that's it. We'll talk about that later. For now, we need to register all of you at the academy." said Chifuyu.

"Thank you, Orimura-sensei." said the sibling as they bowed to the teachers.

**Dormitory**

The rumours about transfer students and new teachers spread so quickly as it became the hottest topic in the school.

"Hey! Hey! Have you heard that we're getting another transfer students."

"Really? I've heard about another male pilots will come to our school."

"I also heard that the new teachers and students are handsome."

"Haaaa. I wondered how old is he."

**Next morning, Principal office**

"Flay-sensei, we caught these 7 people at the hangar who are not from around here." said Chifuyu as she handed the file to Miss Flay.

"Hmm. They looked like an expert to me." said Miss Flay.

"Yes, they are judging from their skills." said Maya.

"But what am I wondering was the IS were able to react on the males." said Chifuyu.

"Bring them here, I want to have a talk with them." said Miss Flay.

"Yes, sensei." said Maya as she went to get the siblings.

**Later**

"Here they are, Flay-sensei." added Maya as she came in with the sibling.

"Wow! I can't believe my eyes. The males are handsome and elegant." said Miss Flay as she looked at the sibling.

"Ni-san, I get a bad feeling about this." whispered Tatenshi to his brothers.

"Bear with it, Tenshi. This is our only chance to hide our identity." whispered Lin.

"What are you whispering about?" asked Chifuyu in her strict tone.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Right guys." said Ash as he tried to cover his brothers from their strict aunt.

"Here are your room numbers." said Miss Flay as she handed the notes to the sibling.

**Phantom Task Hideout**

"Damn it! Who're they exactly?" said Autumn as she smashed anything she can.

"Relax dear. There no need to smashed everything. Calm down." said Squall as she hugged Autumn.

"What are our next mission?" asked Madoka.

Suddenly a phone suddenly rang with the caller's name was A.O.

"The boss is calling. M, pick it up." said Squall.

As Madoka pick up the phone, Autumn tried to calm down because she feared that the boss' right hand man, The Grim Reaper will destroy anyone who disrespect toward him. Madoka switched phone to loudspeaker mode.

"How's the mission?" asked A.O.

"We're sorry boss. We got some new pest interfere with our mission." said Squall in a fear tone.

"YOU FAIL!" shouted A.O.

"B...B...But boss-" said Autumn before A.O. cut in.

"I gave you a simple task and you cannot complete it. I thought Squall's squad was the best but I guess I was wrong." said A.O.

"But boss there are 7 IS pilots came out of nowhere and attacked us with more advanced IS than us. I fear that Tabane Shinonono is behind this." said Madoka.

"Is that so? Since I'm in a good mood, you give me information I needed then I'll overlook your failure." said A.O.

"Thank you so much, boss." said the three happily.

"Your next mission will be given soon. In the mean time, go have some fun." said A.O before he cut off.

**Phantom Task HQ**

Future Madoka came into the boss office. A.O. looked like an ordinary teenage boy but the truth he was a ruthless one who willing to do anything to achieve his goal.

"How's them?" asked Madoka.

"Relax aunt, everything is going as I planned. This will be more interesting." said A.O. as he looked at the photo of his siblings.


	4. Disguise

**IS Academy**

"Why? Why did I have the students, Asu-ni?" Tatenshi demanded an answer from his brother.

"That's because you got the worst grades ever." laughed as Ash as he loves teasing his youngest brother.

"But don't worry, Tenshi. Lara is volunteered to be with you." said Chloe as she hugged Tatenshi. She was a mother-figure to the siblings.

"Well, I hate to see you sobbing like a baby so I decided to accompany you. Be grateful for that." said Lara.

"Asu-ni, what are our next move?" asked Lin.

"We'll continue by these disguise to avoid suspicion. Ash, your job is to train Dad. Chloe, watch over the teachers make sure none of them find out anything about the plan. Xin and Lin will continue building the new weapons for our IS. Lara and Tenshi will be watching over Dad. Any question?" said Asuka.

"Asu-ni, what about Tenshi mom? You know she will always find anything fast." said Ash.

"That problem will be given to Tenshi. Let's see how he outsmart his own Mom." said Asuka.

"Will you, Tenshi? asked Chloe.

"Well, since you guys insist, then I accept it. Well mom, prepare yourself its payback time." said Tatenshi.

"Then, let the game begin." said Ash.

**Class 1**

The classroom was filled of rumour about transferred student and another male IS pilot. Ichika who heard those rumour were a bit relieved beacuse he got at least a male friend in the academy which he didn't know that the new students were his future children. The girls kept talking about the new male students.

"Ichika-san, isn't it good?" asked Cecilia.

"About what?" asked Ichika.

"That you'll be getting new male friend." said Cecilia.

"Yeah, at last, a male pilot" said Ichika.

Chifuyu came into the class along with Maya. The female students were excited about it. They greeted each other before Chifuyu told them about the new students.

"Listen up! Today, you guys will be getting two transfered students. Come in." said Chifuyu before she Lara and Tatenshi .

As the two came in, an uproar began to occur as the girls fell in love at the first sight because Tatenshi has the same charm as his naive father.

"Shut up! All of you!" shouted Chifuyu as she smashed a book on the teacher's desk which causes a silent.

"You two introduce yourself." added Chifuyu.

"Lara Agnes, nice to meet you all." Lara introduced herself.

"Tenshi Ogami, nice to meet you." Tatenshi introduced himself which causes another uproar.

However the uproar was soon vanished as Chifuyu sent a deadly glance to the students.

"You two take any empty seat." said Chifuyu.

"Yes, sensei." said the sibling.

**Phantom Task HQ**

"So, what's our next move?" asked future Madoka.

"We'll wait for the right time to strike those pests." said A.O.

"Patience as always I see, Akira Orimura." said a figure as he came in.

"So, the Shinigami decided to join the fun." said Akira.

"I would like to ask the same to you too." said the figure as he smirked.

"It's been a while cousin or should I say Aichi Orimura." said Akira.

"So, you travelled back too." wondered future Madoka.

"Yes, mother I have arrived." said Aichi as he bowed using traditional Japanese bow to his mother.

"Aichi, tell the teams to begin preparation" commanded Akira.

"Who do you think you're giving orders to me?" asked Aichi.

"I'm your cousin and also your boss." said the proud Akira.

"You think you're strong enough to defeat me?" wondered Aichi.

"We don't know unless we try, right?" said Akira.

"Then, let's take this outside." said Aichi.

"Fine by me." added his cousin.

**IS Arena**

The students went to the arena as usual but much to their surprise that there were 3 people standing near their teachers except for Lara and Tatenshi who knew the figures. The figures were just only a few years older than the students. There was a black haired guy wearing a razor sunglasses to cover his eyes. On his right was a blonde guy with a headphone placed around his neck while a blonde girl with a motherly figure which makes the girls attached to her.

"Alright let me introduce you guys to the 3 new student-teachers. They will act as your mentor during your IS training." said Chifuyu.

"Asuka Shiba, nice to meet you." said Asuka as he was planning for the surprise attack on the Phantom Task hideout.

"Ash Smith, nice to you all, girls. Let's get along together." flirted Ash.

"Chloe Howard, nice to meet you, everyone." said Chloe with a smile.

"Any question?" asked Maya.

"Sensei, is it true that the male teachers can pilot IS?" asked one of the students.

"Yes." answered Maya.

"How is it possible?" asked the student.

"Well, that-" said Maya before Ash cut in.

"That's is a s-c-e-r-e-t" said Ash.

"Why?" the female student demanded an answer.

"Everyone has their own secret, girls." said Chloe.

"Enough with the introduction, let's start the training session." said Asuka.

"That's so mean of you, Asuka-sensei." said the playful student-teacher.

"Alright everyone, those who has their own personal IS, you will train with Ash-sensei while the others you will be training with me." instructed Chloe.

"Chloe-sensei, what about Asuka-sensei?" asked Ichika.

"He has a different task assigned for him. Sorry girls." answered Chloe.


End file.
